1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, specifically to a card connector provided for electrically connecting a card to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic appliances, such as portable telephones, PDA, cameras and the like, various expandable functions are achieved by installing IC cards, such as SIM (subscriber identify module) card, MMC (multimedia card), SD (secure digital) card, MS (memory stick) card and the like therein. Such an IC card is usually connected to the circuit board via a card connector.
FIG. 9 of the attached drawings shows a conventional card connector (shown as U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,490) including an insulative housing 3, a plurality of first terminals 5 and second terminals 6 retained in the insulative housing 3, a shielding member 2 covering on top of the insulative housing 3, and an ejector 4 positioned on one side of the insulative housing 3 for realizing ejection of a card. The insulative housing 3 has a rear wall 31 and a pair of side walls 32, 33 parallel extending forwards form the rear wall 31 and defining a receiving space 34 therebetween. For guiding an IC card into the receiving space 34, a pair of guiding slots 323 and 333 are provided on the side walls 32 and 33 respectively. While the IC card is sliding in the guiding slots 323 and 333, the side periphery of the IC card rubs against the bottom surface of the slots 323 and 333. However, as both the periphery of the IC card and the insulative housing 3 are made from a plastic material, the rub therebetween is rather considerable, especially when the IC card is required to do repeated insertion or ejection movement in the card connector. Such rub cause too much wear to both the IC card and the insulative housing 3, and therefore reduce engagement precision between the IC card and the insulative housing 3.
Therefore, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.